


Into Hiding

by SpnIsBae666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megbriel, Megriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnIsBae666/pseuds/SpnIsBae666
Summary: A two part One shot of Meg and Gabriel meeting.





	1. Into Hiding (Meg Masters)

**Author's Note:**

> Meg Masters and Gabriel. By far one of the sassiest fanon couples the show probably has. I love them so much you have no idea.

Shortly after Lucifer was forced back into the cage, Meg went into hiding. With Lucifer now gone, that left hell in the hands of the former King of the Crossroads, Crowley, who has since then upgraded his title to the King of Hell. He sent all of his loyal demons after the Lucifer Loyalists.

Meg was one of those demons, loyal to her creator even if all evidence said not to. She believed in him, and still did. Vowing that one day she avenger her father by killing that swarmy dick, Crowley.

So she hid, staying underground so Crowley's pets couldn't find her. It wasn't easy either, Crowley's mother was a witch from what she could understand meaning he probably had a spell or two to track her. Along with the demon summoning she would have to ignore, even though it was in her nature to answer them. She couldn't, afraid she would appear in the vicinity of Crowley in a demons trap, she knew better. She didn't want to think about the inhuman things Crowley would do to her if he ever got is grimy paws on her. She knew he wouldn't kill her, at least not right away. She was one of Lucifer's top demons. Crowley would make sure to take his sweet time with her.

Meg remained in her current vessel. Switching to another vessel wouldn't really do much and also she was becoming quite fond of this vessel.

She moved from town to town, never staying in one for more than two weeks. Sometimes in the towns she would notice suspicious activities. She typically would ignore it.

That is until she was in a small town in Idaho. Something about this case compelled her. So she went to the scene of the crimes, casually just snooping around, putting her nose where is so obviously didn't belong. The first victim was a high and mighty atheist who died on a cross. Just before he died, he claimed he saw god. That's a cruel joke to play on your victim but she liked it. The second victim was a man who was having many many affairs, until apparently one of those affairs pushed him off a roof. At both scenes, Meg felt the same presence so she knew right away the two crime were related.

She left the scenes and went back to the motel she was staying in, the next morning being the two week mark for her to leave. She sighed and locked the doors and windows of the motel. She undressed to only her underwear, turned off the lights and laid down in the bed to get some rest. She closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep.

"Now why is a pretty little demon like yourself poking your nose where it doesn't belong?" The man said.

Meg quickly jumped from her bed and looked in the direction of the voice. Holding out a demon blade towards him although she had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't work on him. She watched him carefully as he clapped his hands together, turning on the lights. His eyes wondered all over her body, a small smirk tugging at the sides of his lips.

"Awe, did you wear that for me?" He teased. Meg looked down, she didn't really care what she was wearing but she decided to cover up anyways. Slowly backing into the bathroom and grabbing a towel to wrap around her body. She did this all without taking the knife down she had aimed towards him. The smirk still remained on his face as he pulled a lollipop out of his coat and placed it in his mouth.

She slowly made her way back to her original position, with the blade still aimed at the man she began to speak, "Okay, sweet tooth, who exactly are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm here because some demon was visiting my crime scenes," he said, plain and simply, ignoring her other question.

"So that was your handy work?" She asked and he answered with a simple nod. "Then I was just admiring your art. What you did was quiet amusing if I have to say so myself." Meg said to flatter the man as she made her way to him. "I mean the way you strung up that atheist?" Meg got closer and closer until she was sitting on his lap. One of his hands now resting on her hip. The proud smug look on his face fading when she grabbed his hair. Yanking his head back to expose his neck. She placed the blade against his neck and pressed it into him, drawing a little blood to show him that she wasn't playing around. "Now, who and what are you because you sure as hell aren't human."

He started to laugh which confused her. "Sorry, sweetheart, but that cute little blade you have resting so nicely against my skin inst gonna do much but tickle." He reached his hand up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand out of his hair as he lowered his head to face her. "As for you, I could kill you with the snap of my fingers."

That's when she saw it, a flicker in the back of his eye. "You're an angel." She said, confident with her answer.

"You're getting warmer," He said. He grabbed her other wrist and squeezed it until she dropped the blade of of her hand. He grabbed the blade and tossed it out of their reach.

She backed away from him slightly and tensed up a little, "Archangel?"

"Bingo!" He smirked. He felt her tense up, but decided not to comment on it. "Impressed?"

Meg scoffed, "You wish."


	2. Into Hiding (Gabriel)

Some time has passed since that horrific day. It began as a nice peaceful day for Gabriel, he was going to take on his Trickster persona and serve out so much needed justice to those who needed it. That was until he came upon the knowledge that the pagan gods, who to much of his denial were friends of his, had captured the Winchesters and were using the boys as some sort of peace offering to Lucifer. He had loyalties to all the parties involved, even if he wanted to deny it. So he scratched his afternoon plan and appeared at the place where they all were. 

Walking into the room he silenced the Winchesters to protect his identity as an Archangel. He knew the fellow pagan gods wouldn't take to kindly to an impostor. So he listened to what they had to say, his eyes typically wondering over to Kali and watching as she spoke. He pleaded with them not to do this as it was not a smart idea but they ignored his pleads. 

Later he got Kali alone and tried to woo her over and somehow convince her of the mistake she and the group were making. She turned around and approached him, gently caressing his cheek before pulling him in for a heated kiss. She pulled away and revealed the vile of blood she just took of his.

Lots of other crap went down by the time Lucifer arrived, killing almost all of the pagan gods gathered there. Gabriel could no longer stand back and watch any more so he popped in and defended Kali and the Winchesters. Lucifer was surprised with him when he leaned over to help the her off her feet. 

Gabriel instructed for the three of them to leave, leaving Lucifer and Gabriel alone in the dining hall. They circled one another like prey, wondering who would make the first strike. It was Gabriel but to no prevail, Lucifer saw past his deception and turned around, making the blade go into his younger brothers abdomen instead. 

Lucifer grabbed Gabriel's cheek as he watch the pain in his siblings face, "Remember brother, you learned all your tricks from me."

That was the last thing Gabriel could remember when he passed out, seemingly dead. Until he woke up and hour or so latter with a gasp. The wings imprinted on the ground began to fade. His vision was blurry and he didn't understand what was going on. A figure in red sat next to him and he blinked his eyes repeatedly until the figure came into focus. It was Kali. The vile of Gabriel's blood was in her hand now empty as she used whatever strength she could muster to bring him back to life. He looked at her with a confused yet dazed expression. His mind still trying to wrap around the fact that he was now awake and breathing, despite having had an archangel blade stabbed into him. 

"I simply owed you one," she said coldly in reference to when he saved her from Lucifer. "Now leave and never show your face around us again, you've betrayed us, Lok-uh Gabriel, lied to us, deceived us."

He didn't say anything back. What she was saying was the truth and he fully understood and comprehended everything that she had said. 

Once he got enough strength he thanked her before disappearing into the night.

He stayed in hiding for quiet some time. Even after Lucifer had returned to the cage. He took this as a reason to stay out of things, just like he had done for eons. He heard of the battle in heaven between Raphael and Castiel but he stayed out of it. Knowing damn sure as hell Cas couldn't do anything to his older brother, he was an archangel after all. Not that he didn't believe in Castiel, just that Raphael was much stronger than he. 

Gabriel went into his own hiding, resuming his identity as the trickster as he spent his days avoiding the Winchesters, the other angels and other hunters. Going from town to town to avoid anyone he didn't want to see.

He ended up in a small town in Idaho, casually walking down the street when he heard this man of god, so to speech, preaching about how the apocalypse had been avoided and that the humans should thank God for his kind mercy showed upon them. Gabriel had wondered how and average man such as he had obtained such information. 'Perhaps hes just mad' Gabriel thought to himself. He was lost in thought until and angry voice pulled him back to earth.

"And what proof do you have of that?" The man shouted. The preacher was more on the shy nervous side so he began to make himself look small. "That's what I thought, you have no proof, now stop polluting us with your false words." The man spit in the preachers face and walked off. Gabriel smirked, following the man until it became evening. The two of them were in the mans backyard. Gabriel say on the fence and watched the man clean.

"So you don't believe I exists?" He taunted, letting lightning flash to reveal his wings to the measly human. He turned around and started to cower, at first not believing what was in front of him. Gabriel jumped down and slowly approached the man, using his power to move objects away causing the man to believe. He got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a big cross formed behind him. "You know what I have to do know, right?"

The man nodded but was crying and pleading for forgiveness. It was actually a very sad sight really but Gabriel took no time stringing the man up on a cross and driving nails through his hands. He also tied some ropes around him to hold him up onto the cross. He placed him in the spot he had criticized the preacher and left him there. A crowd of people showed up and listened to the man preach how he saw god and that this was his punishment. When people offered to help him down he refused. 

Next he found a simple man cheating on his wife with many mistresses. So he created an illusion of a woman who brought him to a roof top. He gave the man many many opportunities to realize what he was doing was bad but the man didn't care one bit. The illusion asked him to take off his wedding ring and he did so gladly, chucking it off the roof showing Gabriel that he cared more about getting laid then his wife. This sickened Gabriel and he decided that this human wasn't really worth sparing. So the illusion of the woman got with the man, as the man stripped out of his clothing. Once he was naked the illusion smirked and pushed him off the cliff. 

The next day he revisited his handy work and noticed and brunet young girl walking around the scene, although he was far away, he could tell this entity was not human but in fact a demon. He watched her as curiosity filled her being. He could easily appear and smite her but that would only draw attention to himself. Since it had been a day, the man once no longer there. The woman had a news paper article in her hand with a picture of what had been there yesterday. She lifted the picture up and aligned it. Once she seemed to be satisfied she left. 

He followed the girl as she made her way to the second crime scene. Now curiosity was filling him, wondering why a demon, who probably had better things to do, was snooping around to crime scenes. He watched as she stood up straight and suddenly looked around. Her face was familiar to him, not that he knew her but the expression. She seemed worried, scared even as she looked around to make sure no one was there. Thankfully she didn't spot him. 

He continued to follow her until she reached a motel, walking into on of the rooms and presumably locking the door behind her. 'Why are you not returning to hell little demon?' He asked himself. He watched as she walked up to the little window and closed the curtains. There was a little slit and he could see inside. She started to strip out of her clothing and Gabriel's cheeks got slightly red as he turned away. He wasn't a peeping tom. He didn't want to stoop down to the level some of his victims were at. He waited a little bit before returning his gaze to the window. The lights turned off and he decided that now would be a good time to pop in so he did. Sitting on a chair in the corner of the room as he watched her. 

"Now why is a pretty little demon like yourself poking your nose where it doesn't belong?" He asked. She sprung up from the bed and was holding a demon blade towards him. He wasn't afraid at all because the blade would do nothing. His eyes started to wonder her body as he realized she was only in a bra and some panties. To keep his cool, he smirked and made some snarky remark at her. This caused her to back into the bathroom and wrap a towel around herself. 'A modest demon?' He had thought when she had done so. He pulled a lollipop out of his coat pocket and placed it in his mouth as he continued to watch her carefully. 

She started to question him, why he was there, who he was. "I'm here because some demon was visiting my crime scenes."

"That was your handy work?" She asked him. He gave her a simple nod, not really wanting to get into detail about is and have her finding out what exactly he was. "Then I was just admiring your art. What you did was quiet amusing if I have to say so myself." Gabriel was actually taken back by this. Not expecting her to flatter him in such a way. He let his guard down a little as she slowly approached him. "I mean, the way you strung up that atheist?" She said in what he perceived as aw. He shifted a little in his chair as she positioned her self to sit on his lap. He responded instantly by placing a hand on her hip and grabbing her gently. She was affecting him in ways that he didn't want to admit. He looked up at her with a smug look. Her hand reaching behind him. Her finger's tracing from the back of his neck to his hair. Suddenly, he felt her grip a handful of his hair and yank his head back. He felt the cold blade pressed against his neck with a dribble of a warm liquid, he assumed was his blood, fall down his neck. She began to speak again with anger and annoyance, "now, who and what are you because you sure as hell ain't human!"

He started to chuckle a little, smart girl. Although if she knew what she was dealing with she wouldn't be so high and mighty as she was right now, thinking she had the upper hand. "Sorry, sweetheart, but that cute little blade you have resting so nicely against my skin isn't gonna do much but tickle." He teased. He reached his hand behind him and grabs the demons wrist, squeezing it so that she would let go of his hair. He pulled her hand away and brought it in front of him, lowering his head so that he was facing her instead of the ceiling. "As for you, I could kill you with the snap of my fingers." He smirked, watching her for any sort of reaction from her part. She suddenly furrowed her brow and leaned back a little.

"You're an angel." She asked, actually she more said it. From the tone of her voice, Gabriel could tell she was confident with her answer. He couldn't tell if it was because she was smart or cocky. 

"You're getting warmer~" He said in a sing song voice. He grabbed her other wrist with his free hand and used his thumb to press into it, causing her to drop the blade. He grabbed the blade and tossed it aside. 

"Archangel?" She said. Gabriel could feel that she had tensed up a little but he wasn't going to bring it up. It was only a natural response from a demon. Angels were one thing, but an Archangel? He was surprised she wasn't cowering with fear. 

"Bingo!" He said in a happy tone. He snapped one of his fingers, making her flinch at first as rainbow confetti started to rain on top of them. "Impressed?" 

She scoffed. "You wish."


End file.
